The Surprise
by JenLea
Summary: When Lita goes to the hospital, she gets the surprise of a life. HHH Lita


Title: The Surprise

Author: JenLea

Pairing- Lita/HHH

Summary: When Lita goes to the hospital, she gets the surprise of a lifetime

Distribution: FFN, The WWE Library and anywhere else, just ask.

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N-Don't ask me where this came from…

Thanks to Rachel for helping me choose the name

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy gazed from the paramedics to Trish and back. She didn't need to be here. She was fine. It was a simple backache. She certainly didn't need to go to the hospital.

"Let me up," she snarled. "I don't need to go to the hospital,"

"Ma'am, you collapsed. Please let us take you in," a paramedic said. Amy glanced up at Trish.

Watching her best friend, Amy sighed. Trish would never let her forget it if she wasn't checked out.

"Ma'am, when are you due?" the paramedic asked, gently pressing into her stomach. Then, she muttered something to her partner.

"I'm not pregnant!" Amy squealed. She shook her head. It wasn't possible.

"Ma'am, are you sure?" the paramedic asked. Amy nodded. Then, she stiffened up. The paramedic faced her partner. "I don't know what I'm feeling then,"

What was she feeling?

"When was your last period?"

"Last September but it's a side effect of the birth control," she said. As the ambulance stopped, the paramedics prepared to move her.

"Amy, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Trish asked. Amy's eyes widened. Was her best friend on crack? She wasn't pregnant!

"I'm not pregnant," she declared firmly. "There is no way that I'm pregnant,"

Amy groaned, waiting in the trauma room. Why had she agreed to come here? All they did was try and convince her that she was pregnant. There was no way she was pregnant.

"Ma'am, you're in acute labor. When are you due?" a nurse asked, easing her hand under the blanket. "Four centimeters dilated,"

"I'm not pregnant," Amy murmured. "I'm not having a baby,"

Trish lightly squeezed Amy's hands. "Sweetie, you're pregnant. If you weren't pregnant, you wouldn't be dilated,"

Amy leaned back. Was this all a bad prank? Was everyone in on it? They had to be since there was no chance in hell that she was pregnant.

"Amy," a doctor said, running a paddle over her stomach. "I know you don't want to believe it, but meet your baby," He faced the screen toward her.

Amy's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There it was in black and white. The outline of a head… She could clearly make out a nose. Any doubt she had was gone…

This was a baby. No, it was _her _baby.

"Approximately 1 in 5000 women go into labor without ever knowing they're pregnant." Trish murmured, wiping her eyes. "With odds like that, you should go play the lottery,"

"Paul's not going to believe this," Amy said, referring to her boyfriend of two years. "Trish, will you tell him?"

Just then, Paul walked in. He seemed concerned. Amy sighed.

"Is she okay?" he asked, completely ignoring her. She let it go knowing he was just worried.

"She's in labor," Trish said, gesturing to the ultrasound screen

"No," he muttered, glancing from Amy to the screen and back.

Gently, Amy squeezed his hand. This was real. He would have to believe it. "I'm in labor. Meet our baby," She winced, a contraction beginning.

Suddenly, Paul went down.

"Damn it, he fainted." Amy couldn't believe her boyfriend had fainted. He had always seemed so _together_. To watch him faint made her realize just how odd the situation actually was.

She watched Trish rouse him with a stick of smelling salts. Would he be there for her?

There was no doubt that he was there for her. He held her hair back as she purged. He whispered loving words. He was just there for her.

"I love you," he mouthed, holding her against him. She sunk into him, "When I woke up this morning, I knew today would be special."

"I love you, too," she murmured. "Trish, thank you for forcing me into the hospital," Trish hugged her.

"Something seemed off," she told her friend. "Do you feel any better now that the doctor broke your water?"

"A bit," Amy admitted. How could she even begin to describe what she was feeling? "It doesn't seem real yet. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and realize it's a dream." Then, a contraction began. "I can't do this. I'm not ready,"

"Yes, you are," Paul said, tightening his grip on her. "Remember what the nurse told you,"

"What did the nurse tell you?" Trish inquired.

"The baby's just hanging out, waiting for dilation to finish so it can come out," Amy explained.

She had wanted children. However, she hadn't been expecting her first baby to be born so unexpectedly. She had been expecting some warning about it.

Early the next morning, just as dawn broke, a baby was born. Amy was in pain. She was startled. Yet, she was strangely ready.

"Amy, I know you're exhausted," the doctor said. "We need one more big push,"

She had never felt so drained. Everything ached. She was exhausted. At this point, all she wanted was sleep.

Yet as she gave a final push, she was filled with new energy.

"It's a girl," the doctor said, placing the child on her mother's stomach. "For a hidden surprise, she seems to be a good size,"

Tears flooded her eyes. She had had a baby. A baby… Then, she wondered when she would hear her daughter cry.

"Our little miracle," Amy murmured, watching her daughter nurse. She couldn't believe the baby was an hour old. "She needs a name,"

"And we need an explanation," Shawn, Paul's best friend added. "You collapse backstage and the next we hear is It's a girl!"

Amy glanced up. It seemed like the entire locker room was in the hallway. She could hear the low rumbling of many voices. Had they all been worried about her?

"We aren't really sure how we failed to notice I was pregnant. The best either of us can figure out is that the pregnancy mirrored the side effects of my birth control,"

"Paul, she's gorgeous," Shawn said, hugging his friend. Then, he left.

"Paris," he murmured. She shook her head.

"No,"

"What about Kyler Lilia?"

"Kyler Lilia Levesque," Then after a moment, she spoke. "I like it,"

"Welcome to the world, Kyler Lilia Levesque."

Amy glanced from her daughter to her boyfriend and back. She couldn't help but notice Kyler had his eyes. His hazel eyes would live onto another generation…

Later, as she dozed off, Amy could see Paul talking to the baby. She couldn't help but remember how much she normally hated surprises.

Then, she realized just how nice surprises could be. She also knew if she ever felt that she couldn't handle surprises, all she had to do was look at Kyler.

Her little surprise

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
